The object of this research is to examine U.S. data on cardiovascular disease and job conditions for associations similar to those recently obtained by these researchers in cross-sectional and prospective analysis of Swedish national data. Those findings confirmed the relationship between C.V.D. and psychosocial job characteristics using a previously untested model of job psychological strain development based on job decision latitude (low) and psychological job demands. These same job characteristics have been previously shown to be strss-related in both U.S. data and Swedish data based on comparable populations and survey instruments. We propose to examine five major U.S. data bases including information on job characteristics and C.V.D. or C.H.D.: The H.I.S. (l972); H.E.S. (l960-62); H.A.N.E.S. (l970-75) the Western Collaborative Study, and the Framingham Study. While data measuring job characteristics is generally weak in all existing large scale U.S. C.V.D.-C.H.D. data bases, the above surveys do contain either limited direct measures of the relevant job characteristics or detailed U.S. Census Occupational Codes (382 categories). These codes can be used to indirecty assess job condition impacts with the help of job characteristic-occupation data in three national U.S. working condition surveys (l969, l972, l977). The U.S. data bases also allow isolation of the unique contribution of job conditions to C.V.D. risk, through multivariate control for conventional risk factors (especially age, smoking, serum cholesterol, type A behavior and socio-economic status). It should be noted that our model, based on work environment conditions, represents an alternative psycho-social mechanism of disease development to that implied by current "Type A" behavior research (based on personality characteristics). Also, previous U.S. and Swedish findings based on the model have not substantially weakened when socio-economic status is controlled. The presently available U.S. data probably cannot provide the final assessment of job-related C.H.D. risk. Our proposal makes maximum use of the extensive existing data resources, and should provide a basis of more exact data collection instruments in the future. Our project output will include a recommended job analysis instrument, as well as a discussion (Text Truncated - Exceeds Capacity)